


Rippleproof

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aira recognizes Misane.  Misane has some explaining to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rippleproof

Meeting old friends again is difficult for Misane. She remembers their faces, and it’s not hard to recognize them eight years later: not hard for her, but impossible for them. She’s seen Akitaka and Haruya, and both of them passed her by without a word.

Eventually, of course she’d run into Aira. While she’s walking with her father, Misane spots her on the street, looking into the window of a pet shop. It’s not surprising that she looks exactly the same: she’s an android who doesn’t age, after all.

Aira turns away from the window and towards her, and freezes for a moment before-

“Misane!!”

-running towards her and nearly knocking her over with the force of her hug.

Once she recovers and before Toukai can do anything, Misane hugs her back, not willing to doubt how this is possible just yet. “Not… so tight, please…”

“Okay.” Aira loosens her grip to non-crushing levels.

Misane breathes in. “Thank you, Aira.”

Observing the pair off to one side, Toukai clears his throat. “Who is this girl, Misane?” He’s looking at Aira with suspicion, ready to intervene at the first sign of trouble.

“An old friend of mine,” she replies. “Aira Tachibana.”

“You’re too young to have ‘old friends’,” he says.

“Not true!” says Aira. “Aira and Misane. Have been friends for eight years!”

The flat look on Toukai’s face expresses exactly how much he believes that without him answering out loud.

“It’s actually technically true,” says Misane. “But, Aira, no one else remembers me from that time. How do you remember me?”

“Oh! I learned about this from Father. Aira’s memory banks are. Ripple-proof!” says Aira, proudly. “No matter how much time traveling you do. Aira will remember!”

“Time travel,” says Toukai, looking even more dubious. “Memory banks.”

“She’s not wrong.” Sighing, Misane looks to her father. “It will take some time to explain. May I invite her back to our house?”

“...Fine, I’d like to keep an eye on her anyway.”

Half an hour later, Misane is sitting in her chair, just finishing explaining the basics of her trip to the past. “...and then when I returned, the original Nanase was gone due to the changes that I made. The people I met then, aside from Aira, don’t remember my being there.”

“This is all more than a bit hard to believe, you understand.” Toukai sighs. “But I can’t think of any reason you would tell me such an outlandish story, so, I’ll believe you for now.”

“Thank you, Father,” she replies.

“...The ‘original’ Nanashi-”

“You liked him about as little as you like the current one,” she says. “I doubt any amount of time travel could change that.”

“Why not?” asks Aira, across the table. “Nanashi is. Very kind! And Misane likes him. Very much!”

The force of Toukai’s scowl could kill a man. “What.”

Misane turns a pale shade of pink. “It was different when he was my age. We’re only friends now.”

Toukai doesn’t look any happier. “Did you do anything inappropriate when you were alone with him? Did he do anything inappropriate when I wasn’t there?”

“No, nothing.” Misane doesn’t think the underwear incident should count. She doesn’t want to give her father a heart attack.


End file.
